Recuerdos de escuela
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas sobre la vida de Albus, Scorpius y Rose en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Consecuencias de meterse con una Weasley.**

La primera vez que Rose Weasley pisó la enfermería de Hogwarts fue en su primer año, poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aquella mañana había tenido clase de pociones. El profesor les había repartido los ingredientes y se había dedicado a pasear por la mazmorra, observando las pociones de sus alumnos. La de Rose era la que mejor iba, hasta que echó las raíces de acónito antes de lo que debía y comenzó a remover en el sentido contrario. Entonces la poción había explotado. Rose era la mejor alumna de su curso y había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, pero no en vano era la hija de Ron Weasley.

La explosión le había dado un susto de muerte y la había cubierto completamente hollín, pero eso no era lo peor: le había puesto el pelo completamente de punta. Ahora sus rizos pelirrojos se enredaban unos con otros, entretejiendo lo que parecía una enorme pelota de playa roja, sobre la cabeza de Rose. Ahora la chica estaba sentada en la enfermería, bastante malhumorada, acompañada por Al y Scorpius, que estaban haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse. Lo que era difícil, porque su aspecto habría sido demasiado cómico incluso aunque su cabello no hubiera tenido ese color rojo intenso que ahora la hacía parecer un payaso que hubiera estado limpiando chimeneas. Rose les fulminaba con la mirada mientras sus amigos luchaban para que no se les escaparan las carcajadas.

-¡Bueno, vale ya! Esto le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

-¡Pero te ha pasado a ti, y eso es lo divertido! –dijo Scorpius, echándose a reír finalmente. Al no tardó en unirse a él.

-¡Sois terriblemente infantiles! No sé que tiene divertido un accidente de pociones. Podría haber salido muy malherida.

-¡Jajaja! Pero lo único que ha ocurrido es que ahora parece que alguien te haya pegado un globo rojo en la cabeza. ¡Tómatelo con humor, Rose! –replicó Al.

Rose miró a su primó con reproche.

-¡Pero yo no me reiría así si esto os hubiera ocurrido a vosotros!

-¡Es que nosotros no habríamos tenido esa pinta! ¿Te has visto Rose? ¡Parece como si te hubiera peinado un trol! ¡Jajaja! –dijo Scorpius, atragantándose con su propia risa –Cuando te vi en pociones pensé: ¡Ha llegado el circo a Hogwarts! Paséate un poco por el castillo y alomejor consigues resucitar la moda _afro_.

-Scorp, creo que te estás pasando –dijo Al, parando de reír ante la expresión de su prima.

Pero el rubio continuó riéndose hasta que la enfermera llegó y les dijo a los dos chicos que se fueran para poder revisar que Rose no tenia ningún daño y de paso intentar arreglar el desastre de su pelo. Antes de salir, Scorpius se volvió hacia su amiga, riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Ten cuidado al acercarte a la ventana, no vaya a ser que un hipogrifo anide en tu cardado!

-¡SCORPIUS MALFOY, ESTA ME LA PAGAS! –pudieron escuchar atraves de la puerta.

…

Al terminar el día, Al y Scorpius subieron a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. El rubio dejo sus libros en la mesilla y entonces reparó en algo arrugado sobre su cama. Cogió el objeto y lo sostuvo a bastante distancia de su cara. Aquello podía ser suyo. Antes de que empezara el curso, Scorpius (¿por qué no decirlo?) había estado bastante seguro de que le pondrían en Slytherin. Y le había parecido que una buena forma de integrarse en la casa era que toda la ropa que llevara a Hogwarts fuera de color verde. Con algún adorno plateado como mucho. Pero aquella camiseta era… _rosa_. Y ni siquiera era de un tono bonito, era del tipo de rosa chillón que no gustaba ni a las niñas de más de ocho años.

-Al, ¿esto es tuyo?

-O si, claro. Menos mal que has encontrado mi querida camiseta rosa, no sé qué haría sin ella –respondió su amigo con sarcasmo.

-En serio, esto no es broma. No sé qué hacía en mi cama…

De repente, Scorpius tuvo un mal presentimiento. Abrió su baúl y comenzó a sacar apresuradamente sus prendas. Camisetas, pantalones, calcetines, bufandas, guantes, gorros, incluso su ropa interior. Todo era del mismo color rosa ofensivo a la vista. Scorpius miró a Al, horrorizado, pero este tampoco entendía lo que había pasado.

¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? No había sido un Gryffindor, llevaba ya varios meses allí y aunque al principio todos le miraban como si estuviera fuera de lugar, con el tiempo había acabado por llevarse bien con todos sus compañeros de casa. Había tenido un par de peleas con algunos Slytherin, pero ellos no sabían la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Entonces quien era? No llevaba suficiente tiempo en Hogwarts como para haberse ganado ningún enemigo acérrimo. Y entonces lo vio claro.

-¡ROSEEEEEEEEEE!

La risa de la Weasley se escuchó hasta en lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Mi segundo fic! Una serie de drabbles cortitos sobre el primer año en Hogwarts de Albus, Scorpius y Rose.<em>

_Si recibo reviews positivos seguiré subiendo capítulos. _

_By Sally_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que Scorpius y Al encontraron en el bosque.**

A Scorpius y Al les parecía terriblemente injusto. Es decir, en realidad no había sido culpa suya. Alexander Zabini y su pandilla de Slytherin eran los que habían empezando aquello colándose en los dormitorios de los chicos de primer año de Gryffindor y llenándolos de sus serpientes de papel embrujadas, que habían estallado en una pegajosa y repugnante sustancia cuando habían tratado de sacarlas de allí y habían dejado un olor pestilente en la habitación durante días. También había sido culpa de James, por instarles a tomar la revancha contra los Slytherin. Y era culpa de los demás chicos, por negarse a colaborar en su venganza. Además, estaba Rose, que se había escandalizado al oír su plan y había intentado disuadirles, pero que al final acabó dándoles el hechizo para teñir la sala común de Slytherin de rojo y dorado. Pero sobre todo, la culpa la tenía ese idiota de Filch, que a pesar de sus años seguía intentando cazar a los alumnos fuera de la cama con la misma energía que siempre y les había pillado a punto de entrar en la mazmorra de Slytherin. Pero definitivamente no era culpa suya.

El celador se había regocijado en la desgracia de los chicos y no había parado de repetir que si de él dependiera, les colgaría de los pulgares en las mazmorras como en los viejos tiempos (Al y Scorpius no sabían como de viejos eran aquellos tiempo). Afortunadamente, el profesor Longbottom era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y a él le correspondía imponerles el castigo. El profesor de Herbología les había soltado un buen discurso sobre la importancia de saber perdonar y de la unión entre casas y los chicos le escucharon con toda la cara de buenos que supieron poner, esperando que así disminuyera el castigo. Al final, la cosa se había saldado con veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y una noche ayudando a Hagrid con sus tareas de guardabosques en el bosque prohibido.

Podría haber sido peor, sin duda, pero los dos amigos no estaban nada a gusto con la idea. El bosque prohibido era aquel lugar peligroso y sombrío con el que los mayores atormentaban a los nuevos. Scorpius y Albus no sabían cuantas de aquellas historias eran verdad, pero se imaginaban que bastantes.

Hagrid, por el contrario, parecía bastante contento de contar con los dos chicos. Sobre todo con Al. El viejo guardabosques sentía mucho cariño por el chico, al fin y al cabo era hijo de Harry Potter y había algo en él que le recordaba mucho a su padre, más allá del parecido físico. La cosa era diferente con Scorpius. Hagrid siempre había detestado a la familia Malfoy y, por mucho que Albus y Rose le aseguraran que era su amigo y que no tenia nada que ver con su padre, el semigigante era de ideas fijas.

Sin embargo, el guardabosques trató de hacerles el castigo más llevadero a los dos. Les contó que sus padres habían sufrido el mismo castigo cuando tenían su edad y les entretuvo con anécdotas de cuando Harry y Draco estaban en la escuela. Sobretodo se centró en las anécdotas vergonzosas del Malfoy, lo que al principio molestó a Scorpius, pero al final acabó partiéndose de risa cuando Hagrid narró como en cuarto curso, un mortifago que se hacía pasar por "Ojoloco" Moody había convertido a su padre en un hurón.

Con todo, el guardabosques estaba ya un poco mayor y se estaba volviendo despistado, así que no se dio cuenta cuando se separó de los chicos. De repente, Al y Scorpius se encontraron solos en medio del bosque, totalmente perdidos y con solo una linterna.

-Al, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé. No veo a Hagrid por ninguna parte.

Scorpius soltó una maldición.

-¡Ahora estamos completamente perdidos por culpa de ese enorme zoquete!

-¡No le llames así! Además, no puede ser tan difícil salir de aquí. Solo tenemos que volver por la ruta que hemos estado siguiendo.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que cuanto más andaban más perdidos estaban. Al haber pasado todo el rato charlando con Hagrid no se habían dado cuenta de que camino usaban y todos los senderos parecían iguales en aquel bosque.

-Si nos quedamos quietos alguien acabara por encontrarnos –sugirió Scorpius.

-¿Quién? Se supone que estamos aquí cumpliendo un castigo hasta la madrugada, así que seguramente hasta mañana no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Ambos chicos meditaron sobre la idea de pasar toda la noche en el bosque prohibido. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de criaturas feroces y ellos eran solo dos críos de primer año.

-¿Pero qué haremos si nos… atacan los centauros?

-Scorp, ¿por qué van a atacarnos los centauros? Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada.

-Si, pero unos alumnos de séptimo me contaron que hace años, los centauros atraparon a una profesora… ¡y se la comieron!

-No digas tonterías, los centauros no son caníbales. Seguramente todas esas historias sobre bestias salvajes no son más que cuentos para asustar a los críos. Aunque…

Al se detuvo un momento y Scorpius le miró preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó nervioso.

-Bueno… mi tío Ron me contó que en el bosque viven arañas gigantes –respondió su amigo.

-¿Cómo de gigantes?

-Seguramente más grandes que nosotros.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas asustadas y comenzaron a caminar, muy pegados el uno al otro. A cada paso que daban les parecía oír el sonido de ocho entre las sombras.

-Pero seguro que solo es una broma de tu tío –murmuró Scorpius tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Si, seguro. Muy propio del tío Ron… ¡¿Un momento, qué ha sido eso?

Scorpius giró la linterna hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. Al momento la linterna ilumino al terrible monstruo que tenían detrás. Era largo y ancho, y se arrastraba por el suelo hacia ellos, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Estaba casi completamente cubierto de ramas, barro y mugre, pero en algunos lugares se podían distinguir pequeñas zonas de color azul turquesa. Y en la parte frontal, dos enormes ojos comenzaron a emitir una luz deslumbrante que les cegó momentáneamente. A Scorpius se le cayó la linterna al suelo.

El monstruo emitió un nuevo rugido y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Al y Scorpius gritaron y echaron a correr en dirección contraria, con el monstruo pisándoles los talones. Los dos chicos no se atrevieron a mirar atrás y continuaron huyendo.

…..

-… y el monstruo nos persiguió a Scorp y a mi hasta que llegamos al límite del bosque –dijo Albus cuando aquel verano contó a su padre y a su tío Ron lo ocurrido la noche de su castigo. Los dos adultos le habían estado escuchando con atención, y se habían sorprendido bastante cuando el muchacho comenzó a describir a la criatura del bosque prohibido –.Y al salir de allí nos encontramos con Hagrid, que nos había estado buscando y… Tío Ron, ¿qué te pasa?

El pelirrojo había llevaba un rato haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a reír, pero en ese momento estalló en carcajadas. Al principió Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero en seguida se dejó llevar y comenzó a reír con su cuñado. Al les miraba sin poder creerse que se estuvieran riendo de él mientras le relataba la noche más aterradora de su vida, que aun le provocaba pesadillas.

-¡¿Se puede saber que os hace tanta gracia? –exclamó indignado.

Pero ellos no le respondieron, mientras seguían riéndose como no se habían reído desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ron pensó que tenía que contarle aquello a su padre. Se podían decir muchas cosas de Arthur Weasley, pero de lo que no cabía duda era de la durabilidad de sus hechizos. Tras veinticuatro años, el viejo Ford Anglia seguía dando tanta guerra como siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. ¿A nadie más le decepcionó que el coche volador no apareciera en más libros? A mí me encantaba: era el único coche del mundo capaz de lanzar fuera a sus ocupantes. Este es mi pequeño homenaje.<em>

_Tengo que decir que en agosto me voy de vacaciones a un lugar aislado del mundo y sin internet (¡Sin internet!) así que no podre subir más capítulos en un tiempo, pero prometo que a principios de septiembre volveré con un montón de historias nuevas. ¡No dejéis de leer!_

_By Sally_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diferencias irreconciliables.**

-¡Las Flechas de Appleby es el mejor equipo del país!

-¡Pero qué dices! Todo el mundo sabe que las Urracas de Monstrose es el mejor.

Scorpius y Rose no solían discutir. A pesar de que el Malfoy tenía un carácter arrogante y orgullos y de que la Weasley podía resultar bastante repelente a veces, ambos se las arreglaban para que sus personalidades no chocaran. En general evitaban las discusiones, incluso cuando ambos tenían opiniones totalmente opuestas. Pero había algo que ninguno de los dos perdonaba: el quidditch.

Quizás alguien pensaría que, siendo Rose hija de Hermione Granger, lo normal sería que no le interesase el quidditch ni los deportes en general. Pero no en vano era una Weasley. Y además, es imposible crecer con seis primos mayores y varios tíos aficionados al quidditch sin acabar amándolo. Y cuando en aquellas largas tardes de verano la familia se juntaba para jugaban al quidditch Rose siempre pedía el puesto de guardiana y era, sin duda alguna, la mejor de todos los primos. Ron Weasley se llenaba de orgullo cuando la veía parar incluso los lanzamientos más complicados de Dominique, que ahora jugaba de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor y era una de las razones por las que él año pasado el equipo había ganado la Copa de quidditch. Y por eso, Rose adoraba el quidditch y, después de su familia, lo que defendía con más ahincó era su equipo favorito: las Flechas de Appleby. Por desgracia, Scorpius resultó ser también un fanático del quidditch y muy leal a su equipo. La cosa quizás no habría sido tan mala si su equipo predilecto hubiera sido cualquier otro. Pero eran las Urracas de Monstrose. El año pasado después de un partido, después de que Richard Moore, el guardián de las Flechas de Appleby fuera derribado de la escoba por uno de los cazadores de las Urracas de Monstrose, los miembros de ambos equipos se habían enzarzado en una pelea (con maldiciones incluidas) tan brutal que ambos fueron descalificados de la liga. Y ahora la tensión entra ambos equipos y entre sus seguidores había llegado hasta tal punto que hacían que la tradicional rivalidad entre Arpías de Holyheady el Puddlemere United pareciera una riña entre amigos.

Y por eso, Rose y Scorpius llevaban días discutiendo. La gente procuraba no acercarse a ellos cuando estaba junto, para no acabar en medio de un huracán de competitividad deportiva. Estaba claro que el azul de las Flechas y el blanco y negro de las Urracas eran unos colores que chocaban irremediablemente.

-Las Urracas de Monstrose han ganado ya treinta y dos ediciones de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisita suficiente –. Es el equipo que más veces ha ganado en la historia de la Liga.

-Está de capa caída desde hace un par de años –alegó Rose –. En su último partido, los Chudley Cannons les dieron una paliza. ¡Los Cannons, por el amor de Merlín!

James y Al, sentados en la sala común a una prudente distancia de ellos, se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. Rose solo se atrevía a decir aquello en Hogwarts, porque si su padre la oyera la desheredaría.

-Pero eso fue porque el antiguo guardián era un paquete. En cambio la nueva, Polly, Mackean, es capaz de parar la quaffle hasta con una mano atada a la espalda –se defendió Scorpius. Se había empezado a hartar de aquella pelea. Al principio había sido divertido picar a la pelirroja, porque pensaba que pronto se rendiría, pero ya llevaban tres días sin hablarse salvo para meterse con el otro equipo. Nunca había encontrado a alguien tan cabezota como él con quien discutir y no le estaba gustando la experiencia.

-Mackean es buena, ¿pero qué me dices de los hermanos Phelps? Las Flechas de Appleby nunca han tenido unos golpeadores como ellos. Derribaran a vuestros cazadores antes de que puedan acercarse a nuestra portería –replicó Rose, cada vez más furiosa. No le gustaba nada discutir, y menos con Scorp. Si el chico fuera menos presuntuoso y no hubiera atacado a su equipo no estarían peleados. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacer las paces, no podía echarse atrás. Eso significaría traicionar a su equipo.

-Me parece que no has visto a nuestros cazadores. Jeremy Jackson vuela como un rayo y le da mil vueltas a las cazadoras de las Flechas.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues Amalia Horne ha ganado la Medalla de _Peligroso_ Dai tres veces seguidas

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Mattew Murray también la ganó una vez. Además, él está entre los diez mejores buscadores de Europa. Y en la final el último Mundial, la prensa clasificó el _Amago Wronski_ con el que atrapo la snitch como: "Una de las mejores muestras de coordinación y velocidad que se haya visto en este deporte".

-¡Si tanto te gusta Mattew Murray, cásate con él!

-¡Cásate tu con Richard Moore, que ya me han dicho que en tu habitación tienes un poster a tamaño real de él!

-¡Serás…! –exclamó Rose, entornando los ojos con furia.

-¡Basta ya!

Scorpius y Rose se volvieron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Albus. El chico había procurado no meterse en medio de aquella discusión. No soportaba más ver a su prima favorita y a su mejor amigo peleando por una chiquillada. James alzó la vista de sus deberes y le lanzó a su hermano una mirada inquisitiva que quería decir _Si te matan, ¿me puedo quedar tu colección de cromos de magos y brujas famosos? _Albus ignoró la expresión de indignación de sus amigos y comenzó su perorata:

-¿Pero qué os pasa? Sois amigos ¿verdad? Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Scorp, cuando los demás chicos de Gryffindor se metían contigo a principio de curso ¿quién te defendía y te consolaba? ¡Fue Rose! Y tú, Rose, cuando tu gato se escapó ¿quién salió en plena noche, aunque hacia un frio que pelaba, y no volvió hasta que lo encontró? ¡Fue Scorp! ¿De verdad vais a olvidar todo eso por una discusión sobre quien es mejor que quien? Se supone que el quidditch sirve para unir a la gente, para sentarnos todos juntos en el estadio y pasar un buen rato con nuestros amigos sin importar el color de nuestro equipo o los himnos que cantamos. Pero vosotros lo estáis echando todo a perder, os estáis comportando como niños malcriados. ¡Me da vergüenza veros así!

Rose y Scorpius, bajaron la mirada en silencio, avergonzados. Sabían que Al tenía razón y que estaban siendo unos críos. Incluso James se había quedado mudo de asombro ante el improvisado sermón de su hermano. El rubio y la pelirroja se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente, conscientes de que habían hecho el tonto y sin ganas de continuar discutiendo por el quidditch o por cualquier otra cosa.

-Además –continuó Al –, ¡todos saben que el mejor equipo del mundo es las Holyhead Harpies!

* * *

><p><em>¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? <em>

_Me hacía mucha ilusión hacer una historia que hablara del quidditch. Todos los nombres de los jugadores han sido inventados por mi._

_Y un agradecimiento especial a Ink-Alchemist por prestarme "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", que me ha sido indispensable para escribir este capítulo._

_By Sally._


	4. Chapter 4

**La decisión está tomada.**

Scorpius Malfoy estaba muy emocionado. Llevaba toda la semana así, impaciente y agitado. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara ese día. Era uno de septiembre y aquella mañana cogería el expreso de Hogwarts para ir a cursar su segundo año.

Se levanto muy temprano por la mañana. Al ver que aun no había salido el sol, trató de volver a dormir, pero como le resultó imposible, se vistió y revisó su equipaje. Llevaba sus túnicas, su varita, todos los libros que habían encargado, el caldero y aquel año, además, una flameante escoba nueva que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños para que pudiera presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor. _Más vale que te dejes ganar cuando juguéis contra Slytherin_ había dicho su padre en broma. O al menos, esperaba que fuera en broma. Como a nadie extraño, Draco Malfoy se tomó horriblemente la noticia de que su hijo estaba en Gryffindor. Había ido hasta Hogwarts hecho una furia y había exigido que rectificaran y se repitiera la ceremonia de selección. El director había tratado de explicarle, con todo el tacto del mundo, que la decisión del sombrero seleccionador no podía discutirse y que una vez seleccionado para una casa, el alumno no podía cambiar. Draco Malfoy había salido de allí aun más furioso y había intentado demandar a la escuela. Pero como no había ningún precedente de demanda contra un sombrero ni encontró un solo abogado que quisiera ir a juicio contra Hogwarts, el señor Malfoy solo consiguió pasarse una semana en la cama con migraña y avergonzar soberanamente a su hijo.

Afortunadamente, toda la furia de Draco Malfoy estaba dirigida contra el colegio y no contra Scorpius. Consideraba que se trataba de un error o que su hijo era víctima del macabro sentido del humor del sombrero seleccionador. Scorpius fingía estar de acuerdo con su padre y agachaba la cabeza cuando comenzaba a despotricar contra Hogwarts. Entonces su madre le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente. Ella era la única que no creía que fuera culpa de la escuela (ni de un complot para humillar a la familia Malfoy, como pensaba Lucius), sino que, simplemente, su hijo tenía las cualidades de un Gryffindor. Que se le iba a hacer, a Astoria le hubiera gustado que fuera un Slytherin, como lo había sido ella, su padre y toda la familia desde hacia generaciones, pero Astoria amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón y no iba a dejar de quererle porque le pegara más la casa de los leones que la de las serpientes. Además, aunque Scorpius no había dicho nada, sospechaba que al chico no le molestaba la decisión de sombrero. Tenía la sensación de que su hijo había encontraba buenos amigos en Gryffindor y había acabado por sentirse verdaderamente a gusto allí. Y eso era todo lo que ella quería.

Como el año pasado, sus padres le acompañaron hasta la estación. Scorpius estaba my emocionado. No tanto como la primera vez, claro, pero aun así se moría de ganas de subir al tren. Llevaba todo el verano sin ver a sus amigos. Se habían escrito casi todos los días, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Estaba impaciente por ver a Albus y a Rose. En cuanto entraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, miró a todas partes tratando de encontrarles, pero no se atrevió a ir a buscarles porque estaba con su padre y en lo que a él respectaba, Scorpius solo los toleraba porque no le quedaba otro remedio y solamente se había hecho amigo del hijo de Harry Potter por una cuestión de conveniencia. Aun así, les estuvo buscando con la vista hasta que subió al tren.

Su madre le abrazó con fuerza y le dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, aunque Scorpius trató de explicarle que se moriría de vergüenza si le veía alguno de sus compañeros. Su padre comenzó a soltar una gran perorata sobre portarse bien, procurar no mancillar el apellido familiar y algo sobre procurar no tratar más de lo necesario con esos Gryffindor. Pero Scorpius no escucho gran parte de lo que le dijo. Porque en ese momento la vio.

Rose estaba subiendo su baúl al tren, con ayuda de su padre. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle, una camisa blanca, unos tejanos y el pelo recogido bajo una gorra de las Flechas de Appleby. Al principio no le vio porque estaban de espaldas y Scorpius no se atrevió a llamarla, pero entonces el señor Weasley se fue de vuelta a donde estaban su mujer y su otro hijo y, antes de seguirle, Rose se dio la vuelta y sus ojos repararon en el rubio.

Sin importarle que su padre pudiera verle, Scorpius sonrió ampliamente. Afortunadamente, el señor Malfoy seguía demasiado concentrado en su discurso para reparar en algo así. Rose se quedó mirándole un instante paralizada por la sorpresa y con la boca abierta. Y a continuación hizo algo que Scorpius no se esperaba: echó a correr en dirección contraria.

Scorpius se quedó de piedra. Su padre termino su discurso y el chico subió al tren. Sus padres se despidieron con la mano y el hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por seguir sonriéndoles hasta que el tren dejó la estación. En ese momento se le cayó el mundo encima.

La emoción de aquella mañana había desaparecido por completo y solo le quedaba una sensación de vacío en el estomago. Tenía que haber una explicación racional para el comportamiento de Rose. Quizás no le había reconocido o quizás tenía mucha prisa por despedirse de sus padres. Pero él había jurado que la pelirroja le había mirado directamente a los ojos y por lo menos podría haberle hecho alguna señal o haber dado alguna muestra de alegría. Él se había pasado el verano deseando volver a verla con todas sus fuerza, había sido realmente amigos en Hogwarts. Pero había sido estúpido. En un verano pasaban muchas cosas y estaba claro que durante aquel verano Rose había dejado de querer ser su amiga.

Trato de no pensar en ello. Busco un vagón libre y se sentó. Se habían pasado el verano carteándose, se lo había contado todo y en los últimos días solo hablaban de las ganas que tenían de volver a verse. Pero claro, una cosa eran las cartas y otra la realidad. Quizás Rose había continuado escribiéndole por compromiso o para no herir sus sentimientos, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a pasar otro año con él. Y no podía reprochárselo. Al fin y al cabo el era Scorpius Malfoy, era el hijo de un mortífago, el último miembro de una familia con una tradición vinculada estrechamente a la magia oscura. Y ella era Rose Weasley, la sobrina del Elegido, hija de unos padres que habían luchado ferozmente contra el señor oscuro y que tenían una reputación intachable. El año pasado ella era una niña y se había juntado con el por ignorancia, quizás solo por lastima, pero después de un tiempo para pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que aquella amistad no le convenía. Seguramente sus padres habrían hablado largo y tendido con ella sobre la importancia de las amistades y de mantener el buen nombre. Un poco como había hecho su padre con él, pero a la inversa. Pero Scorpius no le había escuchado, para él sus amigos eran más importantes que esas tonterías sobre la sangre y el orgullo. ¿Acaso su amistad no significaba nada para la pelirroja? Las dudas le carcomiaban la mente.

Perdido en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su compartimento hasta que abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Albus Severus Potter, sujetando con una mano la jaula en la que descansaba su lechuza _Edeliel_. Scorpius se sorprendió al verle, pero por un instante tuvo miedo. ¿Y si su mejor amigo también echaba a correr al verle? ¿Si Rose ya no quería se amiga suya, quería eso decir que su primo tampoco? Pero sus dudas se disiparon del todo cuando el muchacho soltó un grito de alegría al verle y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle efusivamente. A pesar de que trato de quitárselo de encima diciendo que le estaba asfixiando, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Ya había olvidado lo efusivo que era su amigo.

Al se sentó en el compartimento junto a él, dejando la jaula de _Edeliel_ (que estaba muy molesta porque el chico la había dejado caer al suelo para abrazar a su amigo) sobre uno de los asientos. Aunque se habían contado todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano por carta, volvieron a hacerlo. Charlaron y rieron, ambos muy alegres de volver a estar juntos. Pero, a pesar de todo, Scorpius no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rose huyendo de él. Era muy extraño que Al no la hubiera mencionado, si ellos siempre iban juntos.

-Al, ¿dónde está Rose?

El moreno pasó mala cara enseguida y a Scorpius no le pasó desapercibido.

-Escucha, la he visto antes en la estación. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿La has visto? –preguntó Albus –Entonces… ¿te has dado cuenta, verdad?

Scorpius pensó que su amigo se refería al extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, es difícil no darse cuenta –dijo con pesar.

-Ya. En fin, solo quiero dejar claro que a mí no me ha parecido nada bien. Y aun estoy muy enfadado por su decisión. He intentado hacerla entrar en razón, pero… ya sabes cómo es de cabezota. Cuando toma una decisión ya no hay marcha atrás.

A Scorpius se le encogió el corazón. Su amigo estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

-¿Y no puedes hablar con ella?

-Hombre, Scorp… ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

Scorpius asintió en silencio. Si, ya era muy tarde. Rose había tomado una decisión y era no volver a hablarle nunca más. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? Scorpius creía que significaba algo para ella, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba. Pero no podía aceptarle, Rose sí que significaba muchísimo para él, junto con Al ellos eran lo mejor de Hogwarts. Sintió un terrible mareo y murmurando alguna escusa sobre que necesitaba aire fresco, salió del vagón, dejando a Albus desconcertado.

-¿Tan mal se lo ha tomado? –preguntó el chico a su lechuza, que se limito a ulular, aun molesta.

Scorpius se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. La idea de no poder estar con Rose nunca más se le hacía demasiado pesada, era como un nudo en el pecho que no le permitía respirar. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso ante la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts y tener que ver a Rose todos los días en la sala común, en el gran comedor, en las clases… necesitaba hablar con ella una última vez.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, en ese momento apareció Rose en el pasillo. Ya se había puesto su uniforme de Hogwarts pero seguía llevando su gorra azul con una flecha plateada. La chica le vio de inmediato y dio un respingo. Scorpius se quedó de piedra temiendo que volviera a huir de él, pero Rose se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y dijo:

-Hola. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Estas más alto.

-Si… -murmuró Scorpius. Trató de buscar un lugar donde poder hablar con ella y se fijó en el compartimento vacio de su derecha –¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro –respondió Rose, sorprendida por la seriedad de su voz.

Entraron y se sentaron en uno frente al otro. Rose no paraba de toquetear su gorra de las Flechas de Appleby, nerviosa y de vez en cuando abría la boca para volver a cerrarla enseguida. Estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero que no sabía cómo decirlo. Scorpius tampoco quería oírlo, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Como Rose no parecía dispuesta a tomar la palabra, fue él quien decidió comenzar la conversación:

-Rose… te he visto antes en la estación. He visto como te ibas sin decir nada.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Es que… no me parecía el lugar más indicado para decirte…

-He hablado antes con Al –la interrumpió el rubio –. Me lo ha contado todo.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Sera idiota! Le dije que quería decírtelo en persona.

-Fui yo quien se lo preguntó. Y… -Scorpius no sabía cómo continuar. Quería decirle lo mucho que le dolía, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos seguía apreciándola y no quería que se sintiera mal por darle de lado, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejarle claro que se sentía muy decepcionado. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola frase –quiero que sepas que no me esperaba esto de ti. Y que tu decisión me ha sentado como una patada.

-Lo imaginaba –suspiró Rose con pesar –, pero es mi decisión y esto era algo que solo me incumbía a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo te incumbe a ti? Vaya, gracias por preocuparte por mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¡Estás haciendo un mundo de esta tontería! –dijo Rose. La timidez y la inseguridad de antes habían desaparecido y ahora estaba furiosa -¡Es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero! Madre mía, ni siquiera Albus se lo tomó tan mal. Te estás comportando como un bebe.

-¡¿UN BEBE? –exclamó Scorpius. Aquello era demasiado, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la decisión de Rose, pero verla despreciar sus sentimientos de aquella manera le sacaba de quicio. Adiós a la sensibilidad, ahora pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía a la cara –¡Pues perdona por no quedarme tan tranquilo y dejar que me pisotees! ¡Creía que éramos amigos, pero está claro que a ti te importa más tu imagen! ¿Qué ha pasado este verano para que ya no quieras estar conmigo? A lo mejor simplemente te levantaste una mañana y pensaste _¿pero qué hago yo siendo amiga del idiota de Malfoy, si me junto con él la gente comenzara a murmurar, será mejor que le deje?. Si total, él no tiene sentimientos._

-¿Qué? –exclamó Rose, desconcertada – ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

-Pues eso, de que ya no quieres que seamos amigos. Al me dijo que habías tomado una decisión y que ya no te podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Pensaba hablarlo contigo y al menos despedirme, pero ya veo que tu solo piensas en ti, que no te importa lo que sienta…

De repente, Rose se echó a reír. Scorpius se quedó sin voz al oírla. Porque la risa de Rose era algo que adoraba y le resultaba insufrible pensar que no volvería a oírla más. Pero sobretodo, porque se estaba riendo de él.

-Que divertido ¿verdad? –dijo Scorpius con ironía –Es muy gracioso destrozar al pobre Malfoy.

-Ay, Scorp, es que no has entendido nada…

-¡No me llames Scorp! ¡Así solo me llaman mis amigos y tu ya has decido romper nuestra amistad!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –exclamó Rose -¡No es eso! Scorp, claro que soy tu amiga, ¿cómo has podido pensar que ya no era? Llevo todo el verano deseando volver a verte, ya te lo dije en las cartas. ¿Por qué iba a dejarte? ¿Por tu familia? ¿Por lo que dirán los demás? A mí eso no me importa, lo que murmura y se meten contigo por ser el hijo de un mortífago no te conocen, no saben que eres maravilloso. Y yo quiero que seamos amigos para siempre.

-Pero…pero… -balbuceó Scorpius. Aquella revelación le había sorprendido, ya no sabía que pensar –¿Pero entonces por qué has salido corriendo en la estación?

-Porque… bueno… no estaba preparada para… ¿Qué te dijo Al exactamente!

-Que tú habías tomado una decisión que no le parecía bien, pero que ya era demasiado tarde para que cambiaras de opción.

-Hombre… desde luego ya poco se puede hacer –dijo Rose, soltando una risita con timidez –. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que eso cambie jamás.

Scorpius asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al oírla. Había sonado sincera, pero entonces había cosas que no se explicaba.

-¿Entonces a qué se refería Al? ¿Y por qué no querías hablar conmigo en la estación?

-Porque no quería que vieras… -Rose se llevó una mano a su gorra –Scorp, prométeme que no te vas a asustar.

El chico asintió, preocupado por sus palabras. Entonces la chica se quitó la gorra.

Scorpius había prometido no asustarse, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de sorpresa y que se le abrieran los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él había creído que Rose se había recogido el pelo debajo de la gorra, como solía hacer cuando hacía un calor abrasador. Pero se equivocaba. Lo que ocurría es que su larga melena, esos desordenados y rebeldes rizos rojos que a Scorpius tanto le gustaban… habían desaparecido.

Se quedó mirándole la cabeza sin poder asimilar lo que veía. Rose llevaba el pelo muy corto. Más cortó incluso que el propio Scorp. La chica agachó la cabeza ante la mirada anonadada de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Me lo corte la semana pasada. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado mi pelo.

-Sí, pero esto es… extremo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada por carta?

-Porque quería hacerlo en persona. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes podrías haberte escandalizado. Al aun está enfadado y no me habla desde que me lo corte.

Scorpius volvió a clavar los ojos en su pelo. Su melena de fuego era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Rose y si se lo hubiera dicho él se hubiera opuesto rotundamente a que se cortara el pelo. Pero había que reconocer que no le sentaba nada mal. Ahora se veía mejor su cara y le daba un aire menos serio, más alegre. Parecía un duendecillo de fuego.

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? ¿Tan mal me queda?

-No, que va –dijo el rubio sin parar de reír –. Es que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima. Realmente pensé que me querías dar de lado.

-Eres idiota. ¿En serio crees que yo podría hacer algo así?

-¡No! Pero… tenía dudas. Aun me resulta difícil de entender como una chica tan inteligente y maravillosa es amiga mía.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa ancha y sincera por primera vez desde que había subido al tren. Y aunque no era tan efusiva como su primo se echó sobre Scorpius para abrazarle con más fuerza que Albus. Y esta vez el chico no se opuso al gesto.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a estar contigo –dijo Rose.

Scorpius sonrió. Se hacia una idea. Le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse al nuevo aspecto de su amiga, pero había que reconocer que estaba guapísima.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí está el último capítulo. No se que cable se me cruzo, pero vi una foto de Emma Watson con el pelo corto y me vino a la mente Rose cortándose el pelo a lo chico (para horror de Albus).<em>

_ Me da pena acabar, por la ilusión que me hacia este fic y por todos los fantásticos reviews que me habéis dejado. Escribiré más sobre Rose y Scorpius en el futuro y seguramente ya más mayores y con romance, porque ahora son muy pequeños y no puedo ponerme a profundizar en esas cosas. Aunque de momento me gustaría escribir sobre otros personajes. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero haberos arrancado aunque sea una sonrisita con mis historias._

_By Sally._


End file.
